


Midnight tales

by mattsuhana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Getting Back Together, M/M, One Shot, Post-Time Skip, Reunions, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsuhana/pseuds/mattsuhana
Summary: Minor manga spoilers!“I really didn’t think you’d go for this type of job… Did you ever mention something about it in highschool?”Matsukawa stretched his arms, pulling harder than he usually did when he grabbed his left one. The middle blocker had suffered quite a serious injury during his last highschool match the result of it was the inability to pursue a professional career as a volleyball player and, of course, a shoulder that was always sore and would crack everytime he twisted it too hard.Of course, with the added weight, it was hurting a little more than usual.“Don’t just drop it like that! At least give me a heads up”“It’s not like she’s gonna get hurt Makki. She’s already dead”
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Kudos: 37





	Midnight tales

“I really didn’t think you’d go for this type of job… Did you ever mention something about it in highschool?”

Matsukawa stretched his arms, pulling harder than he usually did when he grabbed his left one. The middle blocker had suffered quite a serious injury during his last highschool match the result of it was the inability to pursue a professional career as a volleyball player and, of course, a shoulder that was always sore and would crack everytime he twisted it too hard.

Of course, with the added weight, it was hurting a little more than usual.

“Don’t just drop it like that! At least give me a heads up”

“It’s not like she’s gonna get hurt Makki. She’s already dead”

With a sigh, Takahiro left the body carefully on the ground. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Matsukawa, already dis preoccupied about his shoulder, checking his watch. 

“We’ve got ten minutes to spare, then we can drop her”

Hanamaki allowed himself to run over Matsukawa’s figure once again. Although the alley was almost completely dark, his eyes had already become accustomed to the lack of light. After all, he only worked at night. 

Matsukawa had grown even taller after highschool. Makki surely was a good ten or fifteen centimeters smaller now. However, although muscular, his arms weren’t as well built as his own. He took it as a small win, he had to stay fit if he wanted to perform as well as he had been doing.

As Matsukawa took out a packet of cigarettes, Hanamaki leaned on the wall.

“You’ve really become a heartless bitch, huh”

“I’m not the one with blood on my hands, Takahiro” Matsukawa said, a serious expression on his face, although Makki could clearly tell that the corner of his lips was slightly tilted upward.

“And I’m not the one with the twisted mind. People ask and I deliver. I never thought you could be one of those sick bastards, though”

Matsukawa stopped on his tracks, with a light chuckle he took a drag out of the cigarette, leaving it to hang between his long and tan fingers.

With just two steps he had already cornered Makki, his right elbow settled over his head, right leg close but not touching Hanamki’s own, trapping him below the mischievous grin of his highschool friend. 

“You did fall in love with one of those sick and twisted bastards though” Matsukawa whispered in Makki’s ear. Although the smaller one shivered, his eyes reflected something that Issei knew too well. He had seen it thousands of times before, back to when the two of them had dated.

“And what about it?”

Matsukawa raised an eyebrow in response, a cocky grin on his face as Makki grabbed a fistful of his button up, bringing him closer.

Takahiro smashed their mouths together, left hand unconsciously moving towards his friend’s black and curly hair. As Matsukawa opened his lips a tray of smoke left his mouth entering Makki’s own and leaving the faint scent of nicotine lingering between them.

A gloved hand found its way towards Hanamki’s chin, tilting it up a little more so Matsukawa was able to deepen the kiss.

There was something familiar about kissing each other. Their mouths were able to move against the other’s one in perfect harmony, tongues crashing and twirling as if they were performing a dance practised until exhaustion. 

Something about how Hanamaki’s hands were still soft, and Matsukawa’s voice was as deep and mellow as always made time feel like an illusion. 

But honestly, almost everything had changed since they had finally graduated highschool.

If it hadn’t, Makki’s hands wouldn’t get dirty everytime, and Matsukawa wouldn’t have developed light mysophobia, and of course, they wouldn’t be carrying a dead body to some deserted and dark alley.

Neither of them had imagined their highschool reunion going like that, but fate had funny ways of bringing people together once again.

Matsukawa ran his tongue over Hanamki’s bottom lip, happy to hear him whine. He was so easy to read, an open book for him to understand without any effort. 

He was the one to break the kiss, moving until his chapped lips brushed against Makki’s pale neck, his right hand already making its way up Hanamaki’s t-shirt. The faint vision of germs rushed through his brain but as fast as it had appeared it vanished again, leaving his mind blurry, intoxicated by the peculiar mix of the strawberry smell of Hanamaki’s skin mixed with the dry blood on his cheeks.

LIcking his lips Matsukawa neared his collarbone, ready to suck as many marks as…

His clock beeped. Exactly at 4:15 am.

“I can’t believe a corpse cockblocked us”

Matsukawa chuckled at the other’s antics, already maneuvering to put half of the dead girl’s weight on his good shoulder.

“When we finish, we can go back to my place. It’s been a minute since we drank together”

Hanamaki moved over too, he positioned himself under the other girl’s arms, unconsciously grabbing her by the hips so he could lighten his friend’s burden.

“Then you can tell me about what made you become a crime boss, Issei”

“Only if you tell me why you became a cold blooded murderer, Takahiro”

Hanamaki giggled, starting to walk and forcing Matsukawa to keep up with him.

“Bet”

Five minutes later, the corpse of the girl was already on the ground, wrenched in alcohol and most importantly without a trace that could tie either Makki or Mattsun to her murder. She was placed in front of the back door of a little nightclub in one of the worst neighbourhoods in Tokyo. No wonder they always took at least two days to find the body.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki got out of the alley, the only sound on the streets being their footsteps and giggles as they made their way towards Matsukawa’s house.

They had been walking for about fifteen minutes when a familiar voice stopped them.

“Oh, Matsukawa! Hanamaki! Is that you?”

As they turned around, Matsukawa was quick to grab his friend’s hand, leaving it to rest in his back pocket as he took the other in his own. A discreet way of hiding Makki’s hands, covered in dry blood.

“Ah, Daichi, it’s been a long time” Hanamaki answered, the corner of his lips tilting upwards as he grabbed Matsukawa’s ass behind their backs “Are you on patrol?”

“Who isn’t these days? Things have been getting a little out of control around here” 

Suddenly a robotic voice spoke from Daichi’s device, fixed on the top of his bulletproof vest, still too far from them to make up the words. After muttering a bunch of small “yes” directed to what was sure to be the rest of the police department in Tokyo and another bunch of sorry’s to them. The device finally became silent again.

“Looks like they need you” Matsukawa muttered, instinctively bringing Makki closer to him, already preparing to leave.

“They do, a girl has been found a couple of streets away. It’s the third person just this week” He announced, a serious expression on his face as he took of his hat, nervously messing with his hair “You guys be careful, some people are really crazy”

With that the couple turned around, a strange glint on Makki’s eyes and a cocky grin on Mattsun’s face. 

“Yeah, they are”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi evrybody! The post time skip version of this two has been living rent free in my mind, so here you go!  
> I hope you enjoyed this!  
> I'd like to tell you to go check out two long fics I'm working on, one's already finished and the other's it's still a work in progress, they are the reason why I've been posting less but I hope you can enjoy this one shot and maybe check out hte other one's!
> 
> As always kudos and specailly comments are always appreaciated.
> 
> ttannnshima on tumblr!!


End file.
